


The First Hit's Free

by dustandroses



Series: Hungry Eyes [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The want in Alvarez’ eyes twisted inside Ryan’s belly, spreading warmth through his groin and settling in his balls, tingling and buzzing. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Hit's Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Prompt Notes:** Written for the Live Journal community tamingthemuse Prompt #291 - Fabric  
>  **Notes:** The third part of 2011's Masturbation Month series Hungry Eyes, however it is not necessary to have read those two drabbles to read this story.   
>  This was not written for MMoM, but I still kept to the masturbation theme, although I did allow for much more touching (and kissing!) than you can find in the first two stories.  
> This story is for Trillingstar, for inspiring the first two drabbles and leaving me hungry to find a sense of completion for this series.

Alvarez looked away as Ryan glanced up, but it was too late. Ryan knew what he’d seen in Alvarez’ eyes. When you sold tits in Oz, everyone wanted what you could do for them, whether it was a short-lived release from pain or boredom or a chance to forget for a too-brief time the horror and shame of what they were willing to do to survive in this hellhole. He was used to that. Used to the hopeful, eager glances, the relief in their eyes when he sold them the vials that held their temporary escape. He smirked as they walked away, knowing they’d be back – he held their freedom in the palm of his hand. 

Alvarez was different. Ryan knew he did tits from time to time, but he got them from his compadres, so he had no need to hunger after Ryan’s supply. That wasn’t what Alvarez was craving, anyway; Ryan recognized the look. He saw it in Adebisi’s eyes when he thought Ryan wasn’t paying attention, saw it in the way others had watched him from time to time. Ryan wasn’t interested, so he ignored them, unless they were persistent, then he took care of them, but not the way they obviously wanted. Ryan didn’t bend over for anyone.

So he recognized the look, he just wasn’t sure why it was aimed his way. He knew Alvarez wasn’t hunting for a prag – that wasn’t his style, and even if it was, he knew better than to try and prag Ryan O’Reily. The hunger was still there, though, and the want in Alvarez’ eyes twisted inside Ryan’s belly, spreading warmth through his groin and settling in his balls, tingling and buzzing. He was no fag, but he remembered that time last week when he’d watched Alvarez jerk off and realized that he was hungry, too. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him in anything but anger.

In the end, Ryan did what he did best – he made a plan and set it into motion, then waited for the trap to be sprung. He wasn’t exactly sure how it was going to play out, but he was pretty damn sure it was going to be interesting, no matter what the outcome.

By the time he had Alvarez pushed up against the storeroom wall, their bodies pressed together, his tongue down Alvarez’ throat, he was positive things had gotten a little out of control, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Alvarez was doing his share of the groping and moaning, so at least he wasn’t in this alone. His hands were clutching Ryan’s ass, pulling them closer together, until he could feel Alvarez’ hard cock through both the fabric of their pants and their underwear. Alvarez rolled his hips and their cocks lined up long enough for a jolt of pleasure to shoot through him. 

Ryan pulled back long enough to unzip their pants, reaching inside to grab their cocks in his hands, gripping tightly as he pumped, using their slick precome for lube. Alvarez cursed wildly, his head thrown back against the wall, his eyes burning into Ryan’s. Ryan didn’t need to know a word of Spanish to know what Alvarez was saying, it was running through his own head, too. Goddamn sexy bastard, making Ryan want things he’d never wanted before. 

Ryan felt his orgasm wash over him, his vision whiting out with the force of it, his hips jerking uncontrollably. He collapsed against Alvarez, face buried in the crook of his neck, letting himself slip free as he used both hands on Alvarez’ still hard cock, jerking as fast as he could. Alvarez’ hands were locked on his upper arms, and the gasping, near-silent moans he gave as he came were the sweetest thing Ryan had heard since he landed in Oz. 

As Alvarez pulled his head up for another passionate kiss, Ryan realized this wouldn’t be the end. He was as bad as all the suckers he sold to. He had a taste for Alvarez now. Sooner or later, he’d be back for more.


End file.
